User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/More Things that Annoy Me
The Numberblocks Wiki Currently, I have never seen a wiki this dumb. Why do I call it dumb? Random useless things. First off, you don't have to announce to the whole world that you like an episode, unless that guy is something like a Nintendo admin or such, such as Shigeru's Swapnote message. The second thing I hate about that wiki is because unnecessary pages are littered EVERYWHERE. Stop adding your own fanon facts and stop making fanon villains. That leads to the third part; instead of using admins to protect, they use an alliance to protect. The Numberblock Wiki Heroes, that is. Currently, I am annoyed about how dumb they are; just become an admin or bureaucrat and KICK all the FANDOM USERS. If you're TSRITW, don't start bombing me saying that I'm a villian. You're not heroes, and to actually kill off evil users, just get an admin. Edit: Seems like TSRITW didn't get the jist of what I just said and just placed some bad news that I'm saying their alliance is dumb. It seriously is. An admin is the actual thing you need, not an alliance. Edit 2: TSRITW deletes the blog. Probably to hide himself. Lazy 7-Stars in PPQ Yes, some of the PPQ upgrades are L-A-Z-Y. Take Mio's 6-star and 7-star for example; they're exactly the same. Much more lazier, their is a rare chance you'd ever find a character have an interesting transformation (Sig changes poses every time he level/stars up.). Hide & Hurt & Heal: Pair Up Edition Spahk's Byte participates here and tries to have fun, only for Totty to switch bodies with Byte in order to win, with Tune (who I called Notey) switch bodies with Totty to do more stuff. I have a feeling Spahk's Byte won't win this at all, including the fact that the trend of "Creator Hurts & Heals" going on. Weirdness/Ugliness Haters This annoys the heck out of me. Essentially, one of the weirdness/ugliness haters is Ben, who when I tried to enter as Caffeine Man Mugshot and PTW XM30, he just said "they are ugly so get out of here", however he somehow accepts Blasoom, despite them sounding weird. TSRITW is another one of them. Essentially, according to him, "no kid loves weirdness". Hey, that's not true TSRITW! This MAY be the reason why he's trying to use simple designs and simple characters; to make it for kids. He even thinks Duhstort is weird, and even DUMB. Duhstort was actually made from my BOREDOM, I thought he would make a great character! And this is how he tries to stop us: Cookie Masterson. Whenever stuff gets TOO weird, Cookie Masterson breaks. Then, he tries to force everybody into a "(number)-wave no weirdness" to fix him up. We can fix him in DIFFERENT WAYS!!! Grammar Polices TSRITW is the main one. Whenever I make a typo, he corrects it. Whenever we try to talk our way, he decides to correct it. He gets triggered if he sees the word "delet", as proven by him editing Deletd's message when Deletd said "Delet" on Random Adventures. HE EVEN HAS A RULE ABOUT GRAMMAR ON RANDOM ADVENTURES. BONUS STUFF: PREDICTIONS AND MORE Time to predict (and explain) some Mint Family Stuff. *Fila-Mint: Electrical plants, and somehow the Magnifying Grass, despite shooting light. *Reinforce-Mint: Defensive plants. Does not include Red Stinger. Their is no cross-family plants. *Bombard-Mint: Explosive plants. Does not include Jalapeno despite saying that he's not trying to explode. *Arma-Mint: Warfare-weapon related plants, such as a catapult or a cannon. *Contain-Mint: Stalling plants. Hurrikale is in this despite blowing a chilly win. *Spear-Mint: Sharp and piercing plants. Includes the Laser Bean despite shooting lazers. *Pepper-Mint: Fiery plants. *Enchant-Mint: Magical plants, and plants which have special effects on other plants. *Conceal-Mint: Moon plants; all of them can be powered up by a Moonflower. NOW FOR THE ONES I AM GOIN' TO SAY! *Enlighten-Mint: Plants which produce sun. Can't be used in Last Stand-like days. *Orna-Mint (it sounds cooler than Winter-Mint): Icy plants which slow. So it doesn't contain Sap-flings. *Appease-Mint: Everything else which shoots. Mostly Peashooters. *Enforce-Mint: Probably plants which are melee users, or are extremely hard hitting. I DON'T KNOW! *Ali-Mint: As far as I can tell, it looks like this contains most mushrooms and poisonous plants. Farts two. 'nother meme I made: I tried to get Yu as a result but got Arle. Category:Blog posts